Three is Great Company
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Being in the middle is quite fun, Haruhi knows. Mikuru X Haruhi X Kyon, warning of 3some, anal and girl on girl. Written for the Haruhi kink meme.


They were nothing more then a mass of limbs, really. Just random body parts melded together in odd, somewhat confusing but mostly abstract ways that would never make sense to anyone. And the thing holding them all together was sweat and spit, and bodily fluids that mothers warned their daughters about for fear of temptation and pregnancy, but it didn't matter to them. The two girls involved had, of course, been warned about such things, but that was the least of their worries.

Haruhi was on her knees, legs spread wide so that the only thing keeping her from toppling over was Kyon's hold on her and he didn't mind keeping her upright because he was buried to the hilt inside her rear and Mikuru was laying on her back so she could sit between the brunettes parted thighs and lick her. Yes, it was certainly the thing a handful of pornos consisted of (and, coincidentally, bragged about) but their actions were not filmed, not staged and most certainly not paid.

Because if they were going to thicken their wallets with this excursion then they would have invited Yuki and Itsuki to join too because then, wouldn't _they_ have something to brag about, hmm?

"Ah ...mm ... crap – your not doing it hard enough!" Haruhi grunted, voice heavy with need and desire and pleasure and it _did_ feel good but the only male in their midsts didn't seem to be trying hard enough!

Frowning, Kyon slowed his thrusts to a stop, hardly believing that she would complain and scold him like this in the middle of sex. This was one of those instances that (if not previously made crystal clear before) it became painfully obvious that Suzumiya Haruhi was not a normal girl.

A squeak came from below the two brunettes. "Um, am I doing all right?" came the meek reply from somewhere between Haruhi's legs, heady with lust but still fully capable of sounding innocent.

"Yes, but Kyon isn't." She grumbled, wiping her sweat covered brow, honestly feeling like the moment had been completely lost now.

"It's because of the position your in."

"Don't try to blame this on me!"

"I'm not!"

"Um ... guys ...?"

"What the hell do you want me to do then, oh mighty master of fucking!?"

Sarcasm was a lethal weapon but in this case, Kyon refused to let it get him. He was enjoying himself far too much for that ...

Without so much as a warning, he pressed his hand against the back of Haruhi's neck and pushed her down until she had to press her hands against the cool floor on either side of Mikuru's hips to keep from falling face first into the other girls nether regions. Their so called leader was already taking the breath to start yelling at him, for his insolence or something of the sort, but he didn't give her the chance to even make a sound before he thrust into her once more. This drew a gasp and a low moan from the girl.

See? It _had_ been the position. Hah.

Feeling his climax already approaching, Kyon began to pound into her ass, hands gripping tightly at her thighs as he climbed, _scaled_ that mountain straight to the peek to reach that blinding white light of orgasm. And the best part was, now Haruhi didn't have the voice to yell at him for 'not doing it right' because now the only thing coming out of her mouth was moans and gasps, whines and whimpers. He couldn't see from his position, but Kyon imagined the sight of her decent sized breasts swaying two and fro with each of his thrusts up into her tight, hot body.

Damn, he wasn't going to last much longer.

Mikuru must have started to lick Haruhi's clit again, because the girl between them began to quiver and arch in desperate manners, her cries growing higher and higher until she all but screamed as her body writhed between the two. The muscles spasms of her anus yanked Kyon over the edge himself and he joined her in completion, emptying himself deep within her.

He gently pulled out and Haruhi collapsed beside Mikuru's body and slowly, almost lazily she reached over to grab the control panel to the pink egg vibrator that was taped (yes, crude, but Haruhi had insisted on it and it was so much her style that Kyon really hadn't been _that_ surprised) against her clitoris. It was currently set at the slowest speed.

Without gradually working her way up, the brunette twisted the knob as far as it would go, setting it to high speed to make the other girl writhe and cry out in pleasure. Feeling somehow abashed, even after their previous actions, Kyon couldn't watch as Mikuru quivered and cried out as she came and he had to look away.

(XxXxX)

FIN

You know ... this is the second Haruhi fic I've written in ... probably an hour. O.o Two in one hour? Is it just me or is that crazy? I honestly hadn't planned on another one (though I hadn't planned the first either) but the Haruhi kink meme brings out things within me that I can't hold back. Same as the Bleach kink meme. Damn. Maybe I shoulder stop lurking on them? O.o

Well, I hope you enjoyed the threesome smut! Please review and tell me what you think! Yaaaay!


End file.
